Piggyback Rides To Pantland
ouohdrownedworld: john wants his lighter back Angie: OH DOES HE NOW? ohdrownedworld: he will beat ryan to death if necessary--i mean ohdrownedworld: he might give him a piggyback ride i ohdrownedworld: mean Angie: WELL TOO DAMN BAD JOHN YOU'RE NOT GET-no that can be arranged Angie: FFFFF PIGGY BACK RIDE thatlastlamb: angie you missed broken arm dude Angie: Dangit! ohdrownedworld: hahahah tell her ohdrownedworld: because seriously ohdrownedworld: or i'll ohdrownedworld: copypaste it in an IM thatlastlamb: thatlastlamb (8:17:02 PM): So I work in this campground kiosk, generally it sucks, BUT sometimes incredibly drunk people show up to ask us to play Doctor House with them thatlastlamb (8:17:05 PM): (this one time) thatlastlamb (8:17:24 PM): They had their ...even drunker friend with him, and they wanted us to see if his arm was broken thatlastlamb (8:17:51 PM): He had, uh, two elbows on that arm, so we opted for the answer of '..........yes' thatlastlamb: thatlastlamb (8:18:25 PM): And he just got the most ANNOYED LOOK in the universe and went "Awww man >:/ THAT IS THE LAST TIME I TAKE A PIGGYBACK FROM YOU, JERRY" "Kai Yamazaki" (8:18:32 PM): XD thatlastlamb (8:18:49 PM): hahahaha he TOTALLY couldn't feel a thing inthessaly (8:18:59 PM): lmao oh god thatlastlamb (8:19:18 PM): so we made them all wait for an ambulance while this guy just " thatlastlamb: thatlastlamb (8:19:24 PM): bitched and bitched at his friend inthessaly (8:19:30 PM): snork thatlastlamb (8:19:39 PM): "IF YOU JUST--IF YOU FOLLOWED SOME BASIC SAFETY. STUFF." thatlastlamb (8:19:48 PM): "I WOULD SLAP YOU IF MY ARM WORKED thatlastlamb: the end. Angie: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ohdrownedworld: again ohdrownedworld: john and ryan. Angie: HAHAHAHA sugarlupus: fdshdhahaha I like how I have a nickname in that ohdrownedworld: because i just sugarlupus: and no-one else does thatlastlamb: yeah idk how my aim does what it does ohdrownedworld: really envision I WOULD SLAP YOU IF MY ARM WORKED being a thing ryan would say to john Angie: YES Angie: Absolutely ohdrownedworld: and john just being like Angie: Arm dangling backwards from his elbow ohdrownedworld: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STEERED ME ONTO THE ROCKS ohdrownedworld: ...apparently they're at the seaside when this occurs Angie: So it seems XD sugarlupus: the obvious answer is ohdrownedworld: noah composing a song about it, snickering. Angie: "JOHN I WEIGH LIKE SEVEN POUNDS THAT IS NO EXCUSE" sugarlupus: "SO USE YOUR OTHER ARM" ohdrownedworld: HAHah and john is ohdrownedworld: tall, too ohdrownedworld: he is absolutely capable of piggybacking Ryan Angie: "I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER" thatlastlamb: "john is still trying to kill ryan" sugarlupus: X3 Angie: Hahahaha ohdrownedworld: someday thatlastlamb: "so soon he'll be a'crying" ohdrownedworld: they need to go camping. Angie: mdfgjadshfjkdshfkjsadhf Angie: Yesssssss Angie: Camping shenanigans ohdrownedworld: since this is QCI they'll probably be set upon by like ohdrownedworld: werewolves thatlastlamb: "his arms all fucked up every which way" thatlastlamb: "what a day :-(" thatlastlamb: it's country and western ohdrownedworld: john will just be like "for christ's sake :|" --HAHAHAHA sugarlupus: all the camp staff are dogs sugarlupus: /Goosebumps Angie: "...where the HELL did they take us this time? Is that... is that a pomerainian?" ohdrownedworld: haaaa i'm ohdrownedworld: laughing so hard ohdrownedworld: --oh god A VAMPIRE POMERANIAN thatlastlamb: HAHAH JESUS sugarlupus: fiufsyahahaha Angie: "GET IT OFF MY LEG I CAN'T HIT IT WITH MY LIMP ASS ARM" ohdrownedworld: fl;h;ldl h ohdrownedworld: can't ohdrownedworld: breathe ohdrownedworld: WHY ISN'T THIS IN THE WIKI YET ohdrownedworld: these things need to be wiki'd, no one ever remembers Angie: XD ohdrownedworld: meanwhile ohdrownedworld: the vampire pomeranian is trying to bite through ryan's pantland ohdrownedworld: ...yes thatlastlamb: ...pantland ohdrownedworld: pantland ohdrownedworld: but he can't sugarlupus: afdhdfsjsa inthessaly: welcome to ryan's pantland ohdrownedworld: because there's absolutely no space b sugarlupus: it's sugarlupus: like candyland ohdrownedworld: between the skin and the fabric sugarlupus: but not Angie: There are season passes available thatlastlamb: more like no man's land amirite Angie: HA thatlastlamb: /AWFUL inthessaly: ho ho ho sugarlupus: XD ohdrownedworld: HAHAH ryan is trying to hand those out Angie: BADUM CHING Angie: "Any takers? Annnnyone?" ohdrownedworld: pleeeeease Angie: "They're... they're free..." ohdrownedworld: poe is going to hit that. ohdrownedworld: WE KNOW. Angie: HAW thatlastlamb: WE SAW ohdrownedworld: And thatlastlamb: WHAT YOU DID THERE ohdrownedworld: you know what's awesome? ohdrownedworld: If Poe does hit that ohdrownedworld: and John sees either of them within say ....an hour ohdrownedworld: he will know Angie: FFFFFFFFFFF ohdrownedworld: and he won't be able to unknow ohdrownedworld: and he'll go ohdrownedworld: drink. Angie: As he should thatlastlamb: hahaha caffeine, god bless you Angie: Poor Poe, I can't imagine throwing down with Ryan is exactly ~mindblowing~ ohdrownedworld: well ohdrownedworld: no, not if you're referring to it that way krathock: *rolls through* thatlastlamb: try not to nosebleed on her ohdrownedworld: tok bb thatlastlamb: or thatlastlamb: idk Angie: HA thatlastlamb: does that work for her ohdrownedworld: where ohdrownedworld: 's ally, this is an important question ohdrownedworld: YOUR PARTNER: DO YOU LIKE HIM OR HER BETTER BLEEDING, Y/N Angie: ALLY I SEE YOU IN THE CHAT TALK TO US thatlastlamb: I take silence as a 'yes'. thatlastlamb: FTR. ohdrownedworld: HAHA ohdrownedworld: i would have interpreted anything as a yes, included VIOLENT "dear god no" Angie: FFFFFFFF ohdrownedworld: although ohdrownedworld: if that's the case ohdrownedworld: she could also tap blake Angie: This is very true ohdrownedworld: why not both thatlastlamb: however it's important to remember thatlastlamb: as the dick police would tell you thatlastlamb: blood is not lube. ohdrownedworld: .....i just encourage the entire student population to sleep together i guess? ohdrownedworld: --oh my god. ohdrownedworld: blood is never ever lube Angie: jehgasdghfghjadfg Category:Out of Character